gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:ForeverStarPL
Witamy na GTA Wiki! 20:03, kwi 9, 2016 (UTC) Edytor wizualny 11:34, kwi 10, 2016 (UTC) Twoje artykuły Witam, dziękuję w imieniu własnym, jak i reszty użytkowników za dodanie artykułów o misjach w GTA V. Muszę Cię jednak prosić o poprawienie ich tak, by spełniały standardy tu panujące. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będę zmuszony je usunąć, ponieważ ilość informacji w nich zawartych mimo, że nie jest mała, nie pozwala na rozwinięcie. Pozdrawiam i czekam na odpowiedź, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 11:43, kwi 10, 2016 (UTC) :Będziesz coś z tymi artykułami robił? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:48, kwi 15, 2016 (UTC) Edytor Kolego, wyłącz edytor wizualny, o którym wspomniałem nieco wyżej, bo strony, które nim tworzysz, posiadają tragicznie ułożony kod, który jest niemal całkowicie nieczytelny. Cieszymy się, że tworzysz nowe artykuły (;)), jednak w chwili obecnej każdy z nich musi być porządkowany przez administratora, który spędza nad nim tyle czasu co Ty... Wyłącz dlatego edytor wizualny, sposób jest opisany wyżej. Ponadto zachęcam do zmiany skórki na Monobook, który nie zawiera szkodzących gadżetów i jest wygodniejszy. W razie problemów pisz. Pozdrawiam, 13:14, kwi 17, 2016 (UTC) : Podbijam, wyłącz edytor wizualny. Obecnie poprawa każdego artykułu, który tworzysz (zazwyczaj mającego 2 lub 3 zdania), wymaga od administratora większej liczby czasu, niż Ty spędzasz na tworzeniu go. Instrukcje są umieszczone powyżej. Jeśli obecny stan rzeczy się utrzyma, będę zmuszony wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Pozdrawiam, pisz w razie problemów, 13:08, kwi 20, 2016 (UTC) Blokada Zgodnie z tym ostrzeżeniami u góry – zostałeś zablokowany na trzy dni za nieprzestrzeganie standardów, które tutaj panują. Przez ten czas odpocznij, zajmij się czymś innym i, co bardzo ważne, zapoznaj się z uwagami, które zostały wcześniej do Ciebie kierowane, i stronami pomocy. Daję Ci możliwość edytowania własnej strony dyskusji, więc możesz pisać tutaj, jeśli czegoś z tych stron nie rozumiesz. Do zobaczenia za trzy dni, pozdrawiam, 19:59, cze 21, 2016 (UTC) Egzekucje Przeniosłem Twój artykuł do poczekalni. Proszę, dopracuj go przed przeniesieniem do przestrzeni głównej. Pisz lub wpadnij na kanał IRC w razie problemów. Pozdrawiam, 19:44, lip 5, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxy Witaj. Mam dla Ciebie małą, acz znaczącą radę: INFOBOXY WSTAWIAMY NA SAMYM POCZĄTKU ARTYKUŁU!!! Ponadto zapoznaj się z tym poradnikiem. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 15:13, lip 7, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Witaj ponownie! Przepraszam, że tak się uniosłem w powyższej wiadomości, ale widok infoboxu w środku lub na końcu artykułu jest mega denerwujący - nawet dla użytkownika, który konta nie posiada nawet od roku. Caps Locka użyłem dlatego, aby podkreślić, że takich rzeczy nie można po prostu robić, a nie żeby Cię urazić. Denerwuje to tym bardziej, że jak ja zakładałem sobie konto na Wikii, to przeczytałem wszystkie artykuły w centrum pomocy na wikii, a jak miałem jakieś wątpliwości - pytałem bardziej doświadczonych użytkowników, a widząc wybryki typu "infobox w środku artykułu" łatwo jest stwierdzić, że niepotrzebnie się człowiek męczył czytając centrum pomocy i pytając innych użytkowników o radę, bo wielu ludzi nie robi sobie tego trudu. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i pozdrawiam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:09, lip 7, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Edytor wizualny Po raz kolejny proszę: wyłącz edytor wizualny. Inni edytorzy naprawdę mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż poprawianie kodu Twych artykułów. Kolejne edycje niszczące kod lub artykuły ze zniszczonym kodem poskutkują dłuższą blokadą. Swoją drogą – byłoby miło, gdybyś odpisywał na wiadomości. Pozdrawiam i dobrze radzę zastosować się do uwag, 18:01, lip 7, 2016 (UTC) Popieram kolegę Piotrka, ale rozumiem twą (ewentualną) niepewność do edytora źródłowego. Sam również po przełączeniu się na niego natychmiast wróciłem do wizualnego. Dziś korzystam ze źródłowego edytora, ponieważ kiedyś tam uznałem, że infoboxy, galerie, przypisy itp. mogę wzorować na gotowych artykułach. Pozdrawiam ponownie, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:13, lip 7, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Plik Cześć. Usunąłem Twój plik, bo był gorszym wariantem istniejącego już pliku „Kierowca (V).png”. Pozdrawiam, 13:51, paź 23, 2016 (UTC) Wygląd artykułów Witaj! Chciałbym prosić Cię o to, byś trochę bardziej przyłożył się do robienia artykułów. Obecnie wyglądają one po prostu niechlujnie. Polecam Ci przeczytanie artykułów podobnych tematycznie do tych tworzonych przez Ciebie, a dopiero później tworzenie własnych. Najlepiej bazować na wcześniej stworzonych "szkieletach" niż próbować klecić samemu coś co w ostatecznej formie nie wpasowuje się w wygląd tej strony. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytania napisz do mnie na dyskusji lub wejdź na nasz kanał IRC w godzinach wieczornych. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:15, gru 5, 2016 (UTC) Jewish Mob Skąd pomysł, że Isaac Roth jest przywódcą tego ugrupowania? Pozdrawiam, 21:18, lip 13, 2017 (UTC)